Snap Children
by mephonic
Summary: (hey i had to redo this because of some stuff being deted)Arthur was nothing more than a Babysitter to Matthew and Alfred but what happen when they show their dark side(Mainly UsUk and CanUk and maybe others to)
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark cold night in Hetalia street,the moon was high and the grown ups were long gone. All you could hear was the sound of..

"ARTHUR!"a small blond boy jump up in his arms,he had a cow lick in the front of his face"hello Alfred"the young man smiled

Arthur was about 13, he had dark blond hair and dark and light green eyes. He was wearing his long green shirt and black pants"as that new?"

"yes it is~"he grin as he put the boy down, Arthur been friends with Alfred for a year now. Since he moved from England the boys have been good lads, even though Arthur was five years order than Alfred they still get along"did they lifted?"

"no his still here!"Arthur turn to the door,standing on the door was Francis Boonefoys. The care taker and Arthur so called old sitter"am off now,be good to him"

"he will frog"

"i was talking to you~"he winked at him,Arthur huffed but stopped when he saw what he was holding. He was holding another child, look the same age as Alfred but younger. He kinda looked like him to but with cure hair and darker blue eyes"what about him?"

"him?oh I'll be taking him with me"

"FRANCIS!you can't take a child to a bloody meeting!he'll get bored!"

"look Arthur I'm happy you are watching Alfred but Matthew is...different"Arthur looked at the child,the child looked away and hide in the man chest. Francis put him down and led Arthur to other room"see...his has some problem's..."

"oh come on frog"he patted his back and smiled"you know me...and my past so you know all about my twin brother Oliver"

"yes and you know how bad he was to me!?every time I try to touch you he try to bit my head off!"

"that's because you are you...I deal with this kinda of stuff before...trust me"he looked at Matthew one more time before he turn back to Arthur,he sighted and pack his things"I'll be back before bed time,if I'm late please call me and let me say good night to them"

"alright"

"your parent's said they'll cook..but I save some money on top of the dresser in my room,you know where"he nodded,he bend down and kissed both boys"au revoir~"he went out the door,both boys turn to Arthur"now lets play!"

hours past and Matthew still won't warm up to him,maybe it was his eyebrows...god he needs to stop talking to his friend's"what would you like to eat?"

"Hot dogs!"Arthur smiled but he turn to Matthew who didn't look so happy with the idea"what would you like?"

"m-me?!"

"yes love what would you like?"

"...Pancakes"

"alright...I'll see what I can do"after a while of messing up the kitchen he fix them some pancakes,it wasn't as good as he thought but less their was no burn spots. After they ate they went to watch a movie"what would it be?"

"cow boys VS alien!"

"hm...Matt?"he smiled"Sleeping beauty"

"my favor book..and movie"after the movie things went on pretty well,Matthew warm up to Arthur and Alfred didn't hurt anyone. He took them for their baths and took them to bed"the frog said he'll be here soon"

"hey um...Mr. A-Arthur"

"please call me Arthur"Matthew blushed and nodded"how do you know papa?.."

"he use to watch me when I was your age"

"s-so...how old are you?"

"13...and you?"

"8"

"same age as Alfred?"

"most people think we're twin's...some people don't even see me.."Arthur saw the sadness in his eyes,he pull him into a hug and smiled"you know..i have a twin brother"

"y-you do?!"

"yes..his name is Oliver,he lives in England though...i miss him so much,he works at a cake shop"

"r-really?! 

"oh yes,makes the best damn cupcakes"he smiled as he remember his past"so..why did you come here?"

"my family...we had some trouble so...i moved"

"do you hate it here?"

"not really...even though the driving here is awful and the people here are dumb..but I get to see you and Alfred..so not everything lost"Matthew smiled and cuddle up to him,he was warm. He was nice

Francis walked inside,the meeting was boring and all the woman in there was married. He walked up stair's to see the little ones, he opened the door and awe. Arthur was sleeping with both boys but what touched his heart the most was how Matthew was so close to him,just like old times"I'll call his mother tomorrow"he slowly close the door and went on"i guess he was right..he can handle Matthew"

or can he?...

(that's it for now,hope you like it!my upload more soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur fix the boys some pancakes,he been babysitting the boys for about a month now and things started to get better. He put red food color in the pancakes and take it to the table"boys breakfast is done!"the boys ran down and was at awe with the food"wow!"

"my favor!"

"food?"

"both...color"Matthew smiled,he loved Arthur around even when Alfred spend more time with him. He just wants this to never end"so I heard it was your birthday last week?"

"h-how did you know?!"he winked at him and set them on the table"my would be this weekend!"

"on July 4?"

"yes I'll be ten!"Arthur blinked,that's odd he thought he was the same age as Matthew. He felted a tag on his shirt and turn to Matthew"most people think we're the same age because of how he act!"

"hey!"they both laughed,Arthur felted his phone vibrate and stood up and answer"mother?...yes I'm at their house...I'm at work mom!...i know...please not know"the boys listen carefully as Arthur keep on talking,Arthur's mother wanted Arthur to move into his cousin place in New Zealand because of the schools there"but I don't want to!...sorry for yelling mom...but...fine...okay...love you too...bye"he hang up the phone and turn to the boys who were crying their eyes out,he cooed the boys and hugged them tight"a-are you leaving?"

"no...no I won't..."Matthew hold Arthur tighter,he couldn't leave not now not ever

after Francis got back Arthur went home,his parent's were still talking about the whole trip and Arthur still doesn't want to go. The weekend after Arthur went to Alfred party,it was big and fun for a child. He manly spend time with Matthew since some of the people forgot his birthday"here"he hand him a big white bear"it's so cute!"

"take good care of him for me...okay?"he slowly nodded,Arthur rube his head and went off to the others teen. Alfred ran up to Matthew with candy"w-what are we going to do?!"

"...Alfred do you love Arthur?"the boy nodded"would you do anything for him?"

"yes!"

"...be his hero?"

"a super hero!"

"then...we will save him"they both share at Arthur as he was talking to some friends

weeks past since that day and the boys been quit since,Alfred has not yelled or hurt anyone. Pretty much all he does is sit and look down,Arthur try to see whats wrong but all he does is look up and say 'sorry' Matthew doesn't do much either. All he does is huge him and tell him 'to stay' but he always tell him yes. After Francis got home Arthur went home as well, it was odd because his friend's keep telling him to come out and party but Friday night's are the only night's he can talk to Oliver"and they just keep quiet!"

"_weren't you the one saying they should?"_

"yes..but its kinda scary!...even when I first met Matthew he wasn't this quiet"

"_maybe they are sad..you are leaving"_

"yeah..and I hate it!i want to live my life!hell I was planing on moving back to England after High School!"

"_oh dear"_Arthur lay on his safe bed and yawn"_still gave trouble sleeping?"_

"kinda"

"_take those sleeping pills"_Arthur rolled his eyes and turn on his lights"you know how I feel about pills"

"_still...it is unhealthy to not get good sleep"_

"it's the weekend so I'll be good"he stop when he hear a glass break,it must be his mother or something"so is Patrick fat yet?"

"_please don't say that word!i may gain some!"_

"come on!your the same weight as me"

"_not really...i mean you run every morning...maybe I should do that"_

"if you did then you be eating more!"suddenly he heard his mother scream,he look up at the door and blink_"what was that?!"_

"..maybe mom and dad having sex?"

"_please don't say that!god where do you get this stuff?!"_

"from Francis~"he smirked when he heard Oliver growled,he knew how much Oliver hated Francis. Even more than him_"bloody...so is this Matthew child his son?"_

"I'm not s-"suddenly his father yell out in bloody scream,Arthur stood up from his bed,he knows his dad never yells. He slowly walk out of the room with his phone and walk down the stair's,the house was away to dark. Like no one has been in it

he look around,nothing seem off. He walk closer to the living room and step on some glass, he flick as he saw his family pick covered in black marker. The only thing that show was his face"god..."

"A-Arthur.."he jump and turn to the small voice,it was Alfred!why was he here...and why was his crying"oh dear"he walk over to him and hugged him,Alfred cried on his shoulder"shh...yes let it out"

"i-I'm sorry..."he look down at him"for what dear?"

"w-we just wanted you to stay"

"dear...what happen?"Alfred pointed to the kitchen,Arthur stood up and walk closer to the kitchen. The light were off but what made it seem odd was the small,of sweat and..blood?

He turn the lights on and yell out in bloody pain,his mother and father were both laying in their own pool of blood. But what made it worst was Matthew still stabbing his father,his poo father! He drop his phone which Matthew heard,he turn around and looked up at Arthur and smiled"see...the same color as your pancakes~"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"_Arthur are you there?...whats wrong?...Arthur...Arthur!...ARTHUR!"_


	3. Chapter 3

After the cops show up the News came also,its been all over world wide of how two small children bloody killed two parent's. When they try to talk to Arthur he just look down,his family came as soon as they heard. Oliver was trying to keep Arthur calm while Allistor was keeping up with what the hell is going on, the children of course was to young to go to jail. Alfred wasn't really but since he told the cops everything they voted not to"Alfred F Jones...we are sending you to the C.F.C for five years"

"the what?"Oliver whispered to his older brother

"the cray fucked camp"

"ALLISTOR!"

"also for Matthew.."everyone looked at him,some looked at him liked some demon others a killers but most looked at him like a sad child. Francis was their by his side holding his hand fighting off the tears"to the H.P Asylum"Francis covered his face and cried,his friends coo him and tell him it's for the best"is there anything you like to say before we send you off?"

Matthew who did not show any emotion what so ever,he would look at Arthur one in a while and turn back to the court,he stood on the chair and turn to Arthur. Arthur started to shake a bit. Matthew grow a creepy smiled"..once I get out...I'll find you...and you will be mine"everyone grasp at his comment,Arthur hold on tight to Oliver"you can run...even leave the U.S. But I will find you...that's a swear..."

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"Alliston try to grad him but the cops hold him down,Arthur was having a panic attack and Oliver was trying to calm him down. Soon everyone in court started to act crazy,Francis had to hold Matthew just so no one can get him"ORDER IN THE COURT!"everyone stopped their action and turn to the Judge,the Judge gave Matthew a glare"i hope to god you rut in hell for what you did!...i do not care if your a child!your a monster and you'll die like one!"Matthew only smirked"TAKE HIM AWAY!"

the cops took Matthew and Alfred away,Francis stood their crying his eyes out. Arthur stood up and ran out the room past some News reporters, he trip and fell down the stair and landed on his face. He cruel in a ball and cried …

**Five Years Latter.**...

Arthur was sitting in the test room waiting for his test,his been studying to be a Doctor for a all his life and he wants to get this over with as soon as he can. The teacher came in and places the test on his desk"Arthur..."

"y-yes?"the Teacher smiled and took his hand out"welcome to Hetalia Master's"

"YES!...oh sorry"he shook his hand and lifted

Arthur was now 18 and was almost done with High school,he moved to England right after the killing of his family. He now lives with Oliver and Allistor, things had turn up for the better of him. Even thought since that day his life change forever, since he had so mainly panic attack's he miss a lot of things in his life. His middle school dance, his first day, his first kiss, and next would be his last year of school...aka prom

"Oliver I'm home!"

"love how was the test?~"he smiled and show him his test"I'm in!"

"oh heaven that's great!"Allistor walked in holding some roses"yer that's great!were the we Lad going to go?"

"um..."

"what?"the both ask,Arthur show them where the school is"Hell no!"

"aww come on!"

"i said no!"

"please!"

"why the bloody hell would you want to go back!"Oliver try to calm the two down but sadly failed"I'm 18!i can go if I want!"

"over me die body!"

"i don't care!after High school I'm going-"he was cut of by a loud and sharp slap,Arthur turn to his order brother. He pushed him a side and ran up to his room, Oliver stare at him with anger"really!?was that right!"

"hell ya!"

"what would you do if he does?!"

"i find him and drag him back here!"

"brother...he missed a lot of things in life"

"and you want him to go back?!"

"bloody no!...but.."Oliver went over to the kitchen and fix his brother a drink, Allistor started to drinking when he lifted home but since Arthur came in to their lives it had gotten worse"look"he handed him the drank"i love him...more than you know..but this is why...that happen...i do not what to lose him..."he lifted the room and went upstairs to his brother"damn those brats...damn them!"


	4. Chapter 4

Upstairs Arthur was laying down on his bed,he knows the action he is doing,he knows Hetalia is where it all started,and he knows a lot of people would ask or do reports about him. But his sick of it!sick of hiding,sick of waiting and most of all sick of him!he miss out on his life,he can't on his future

suddenly a knock came from his door"Arthur?"

"come in"Oliver came in with a tray of cupcakes,Arthur frown"really?"

"sorry love"every since that day Arthur had to take some pills and since he doesn't like them Oliver had to put them in his cupcakes,Arthur hated cupcakes since then"can we talk?"

"sure"Oliver set the food down and set next the Arthur,Arthur smiled for a moment"what?~"

"your hair...i never understand why you color it pink"

"oh.."he touch his hair"i guess it was right after when I lifted the Hospital..brothers always try to force me into taking classic and what not and well...i wanted to do something on my own"

"maybe I should do that..."

"please"he smiled and patted Arthur's leg"Arthur...why do you wish to go there?"

"..i kinda always wanted to...i know I said I wanted to move back here but that school had some much for me,it was my dream...and it would have be mine if...if"

"shh..."he hugged him and rock him,Arthur hugged him tight and close his eyes"please Oliver...you must understand"

"i do...you know I do...but"

"what!?"

"i just think you should think it over for a bit"Arthur push him a side and stood up"i can't bloody believe this...your on his side!"

"I'm not on anyone's side!"

"then what do you want from me!?"

"for you to be happy!" 

"then let me go!I'm sick of being a freak all my life!"Oliver eyes widen and looked down,Arthur saw his eyes and hugged him"I'm sorry...i-"he was cut off by his finger,Oliver grew a sad smile"if you really wish to do this...then...I'm up for it"Arthur smiled and hugged him tighter"thank you"

"bloody hell no!"they both turn towards the door,Allistor standing there holding a drank on his right hand and the other on his hips"we would not let you lad"

"give it a rest Al-"he was just off by a loud bang by his older brothers banging on the walls,Allistor walk closer to the two and put the drank down"listen..you may not go to Hetalia..but you can go somewhere better"

"what?"

"prom"he smiled and patted his back,Arthur gave a ugly glare and stood up ready to fight but Oliver saw this and stop him"now Arthur...i think that's a great idea"

"so you won't let me go to school but you'll let me go to prom?!"

"yep"

"that's stupid!i don't even what to go!"

"w-why not love?i think it's a sweet idea!i went to my middle school dances and it was lovely"Oliver place a hand over his heart as he went through his past"but that's different!"

"Arthur"

"beside all the girl's at school already had dates!"

"go with your friends"

"you mean Feli and Ludwig...their going as a couple!"

"told you their gay"Oliver sight and stood up"look...you said it yourself...you missed a lot...i did too but less I try to make up for it...please love...do it for me"Arthur looked at both of his brother and sight,he nodded his head and took a cupcake

the next day was normal for Arthur,the school he went to was part of the Hetalia program so he got to see some of his friends. He didn't have a lot of them since most lived in the U.S and the kid's here had some pity for Arthur that they were too sad to talk to him,Ludwig was one of his old friends back in the U.S that moved with Arthur when it happen"isn't their other Hetalia master around here?"

"no...only in the U.S."Ludwig was a strong blond German,he knew Arthur since he moved to the U.S. And he was the only friend that ever talked to him. Most people were kinda scared of him because of his anger and how big he is"oh did you also clean your schools outfit"

"yes and dank for remind me"

"by the way...wheres Feli?"

"flirting with some girls I think"he shook his head as he said that"doesn't make you anger when that happens?"

"yeah...but he kinda gets his butt kicked by some dude anyway"

"you two are a odd couple"he smirked as they headed to class,the rest of the day seem fine for the most part till lunch time"so they want you to go?"

"yes..."

"why not?you can come with me and Feli"

"but you two are going as a couple!it would get all weird"he finished his food and moved the tray aside"so didn't you say someone was moving in with you?"

"yeah..my brothers old friend...said he needed to get out...less that's what my brothers said"

"is he...?"Ludwig hit Arthur lightly on the shoulder and the two laughed,after school Arthur went to the book shop. It was the only place he can be himself,he knows it sound nerdy but he loves books and mostly novels

as he walk around the book shop he felted as like someone was watching him,he shook it off and lifted. He got on the next train to his street,he hated riding the train since a lot of fucked up pervert's on the train. The train started to move, Arthur was standing alone while reading his next book and didn't notice the old man standing beside him"good day"

"oh good day?.."Arthur turn back to his book,a lot of people were around them so Arthur was pine to the door,the man started to touch Arthur. Arthur who didn't seem to notice keep on reading,the man reach down to his pants and grad his butt. Arthur felted this and try to turn around but their was so mainly people around that he was stuck,he try to get help but everyone's back's were turn. The man smirked and played with him for a while,when he was about to reach down lower someone grad him"hey man not cool!"

Arthur took a small peek and saw a tall America man,he had dark blond hair and light blue eyes. He looked like he maybe in his early 20's but how he acted was so childish,what took him off was the cow lick it look so familiar"you okay?"

"y-yes thank you"the man smiled and stood next to Arthur,the train ride wasn't long. Arthur and the man walked off"so how old are you?"

"weird to ask that since we just met"

"sorry but I am weird"the man said with a goofy smiled,Arthur rolled his eyes"i just turn 18 a few months ago"

"really!?cool!"

"so?..."

"oh!I'm 15!"Arthur eyes widen,15?he would guess maybe 17 but 15!he was too tall and too strong to be 15,Arthur stopped at his turn and looked at the man"alright...well..thank you again"

"anything I am a hero"Arthur smirked and walked off,he was kinda nice too bad he never got that name. But the man looked a lot familiar,like he seen him before but where?


	5. Chapter 5

(hello people of Hetalia!i like to thank you all for the comments and favors!I'm so happy!i also notice some words missed spelled and whatnot so I fixed that,i hope you enjoy this story~)

Weeks past since that train stranger and he still hasn't gotten his name,Arthur already told the guy his name and every time he try to get his he always find something else to talk about. They only hang out before and after school,the guy seem to like to save Arthur from danger and whatnot's. Which Arthur doesn't mind"and I was like 'who dude I aren't no chick!'"

"that's funny"he chuckled"by the way...i never got to know where you came from"

"...hey look!"he ran past Arthur to an ice cream track,Arthur sighted and sat down on a park chair. This is getting to be a pain he thought,he knows my name and what I like but he never tells me anything"hey!what would you like?"

"oh..um...i guess cherry cream"

"...i-is it red?"

"why yes it is"he turn away from Arthur and started to rub his arms,Arthur looked closely and saw his eyes widen in sadly and pain. Was it something he said?"ah..i change my mind..i like apple cream with white cherry"

"great!"he smiled widely and went off again,that was odd?he didn't seem to be bother by that but when he said cherry...he must hate them or anything or maybe the color?

After they ate Arthur went on home,his brothers were still fighting about what would happen to Arthur after High school. Arthur stayed in his room listen to his older brother drinking and Oliver yelling at him"he needs this Allistor can't you see" 

"bloody no!"he bang on the walls which cause a shake"why the bloody devil should the wee lad go their!it took us years to get out of that hell place!"

"because he wants to be normal!"

normal...NORMAL!no bloody normal is when a lad has his family!while the lad had to see mama and pop die by some wee devil child!"

"i know that our parent's death affect you...god it did to me too...even poor mother"Arthur could hear sniffing sound,he hated to hear his brother cry"but god he needs this!" 

"so?!why can't he stay here like you did!"

"oh I get it!it's the same game you did on me!"

"what?!"

"force me to stay here and whatso god your so stupid!"another bang came again,this time it was a bottle"so?!was it to bad that I wanted to watch you?!i wanted to keep you here!"

"but the thing is...his not like me!once he gets the chance his long gone!"

"if that happens his coming back here!"

"so what your just going to lock him up or drag him here?!"

"YEP!"

"god...your drank"it was quiet for a while till he heard a big slap,Arthur stood up and was ready to get down their and kick his ass till he stop

Oliver open the door and came in with Arthur's cupcakes,he had a big mark on his right lips. He smiled and hand it to him,Arthur was about to go but Oliver shut the door and went back down. Suddenly their were more sounds,some of banging,breaking,and yelling. Arthur went to his bed and cover his ears

the next morning Arthur came downstairs,the living room was a mess and their was glass everywhere. He look around and saw Oliver cleaning up the mess"brother?"

"oh dear"Oliver drop a glass"I'm sorry love...i wish this didn't happen"

"..did you two...fight?"

"yes...sadly..."it was shock to Arthur because Allistor was the only brother beside Arthur that took care of him,while the others bully Oliver and beat him up Allistor took care of him and fight for him"I wish I didn't hit him"he sniffed

"where is here?"

"in bed..i had to give him some pain killers...poor dear"suddenly the phone ring,Oliver put up the rest of the glass and went to answer it"hello?"

Arthur picked up most of the glass while his brother was talking,he picked up a family picture with a big hole in the middle. It was the only picture they had lifted since the rest was taking to the cops, Arthur hugged it and cried a bit"alright love...thank you..bye"he hang up and turn to Arthur"love..are you alright?"

"yes..."he whip away the tears and stood up"who was that"

"Ivan's sister,she said Gilbert couldn't make it to pick up his sweets so we're going to give it to him"he smiled sweetly

the two walked down the street to Gilbert's house,Gilbert was Oliver old teacher when he was 15. It was when he was done with school so he wasn't that great and some times Oliver had to teach him something,they weren't really friends since he was friends with Francis and Oliver hated him with deep burning of hell but he does enjoy his cupcakes"i heard he had a roommate"

"what happen to the other one?"

"not sure but you know how he is"he walked up to his house and walk up to his door"does your friend live here to?"

"yeah their brothers"Oliver smiled and knocked at the door waiting for him,the door slowly opened but with the wrong person"...frog?"

"..A-Arthur"

"FRANCIS?!"the man standing their didn't look like the same man five years ago,his hair was longer then before and he grown a beard. His cloths test also change since he was wearing a woman's white shirt"...bonjour"

"what in heavens names are YOU doing here!"

"its nice to see you too Oliver...nice hair"Oliver growled and walked right in,he looked around and saw Gilbert playing some games"Gil!"

"ahh Oliver glad your here...got my food!?"he slam lighting on the ground and glare at him"why is he HERE?!"

"oh..see his been having treble in the U.S so he and his son moved here"

"w-what...son?!"Arthur looked upstairs to see a man,the same man he saw on the train,the same man he saw on the news,the same man he took care of"A-Alfred?!"

"...long time no see...Hah..."

"oh my god..."

"realize Ma-"he was cut off by a loud scream,Arthur was scream bloody murder. Oliver try to calm him down but it wasn't working, Gilbert called 911 and Francis was just freaking out. Alfred ran down and hold Arthur,he try to calm him down but couldn't"please listen!"

a loud but light slap came across his face,Oliver covered his mouth. Francis and Gilbert mouth hang open and Arthur eyes widen,he turn to Alfred who light blue eyes looked at him. Those same eyes that he saw that night,where everything change. Soon everything started to turn black"ARTHUR!"


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur was laying on the love set in Gilbert's house,Arthur had a panic attack do to the fact that one of the children who killed his family,made him crazy,and took whats left of his childhood life!

Oliver fixed everyone tea beside Francis,he slowly grave Alfred his tea and sat down next to Gil. No one said a word till Gilbert cough to break the mood"so...whats up?"

"that's all you got to say in this?"

"what can I say?we really can't do anything till we know the deeps"

"the deeps?"

"ja and I would also like to know why you two hate each other"Oliver looked at Francis and drank his tea"...i use to babysit him..."

"really?!"Gilbert turn to Oliver,he never knew that even when he was Oliver teacher. He met Francis right after Oliver finished school but still,he babysit him!?"so my guess is you also babysit Arthur?"

"...Oui"

"right...so um...i get the whole thing with Mat and all...but-"

"WHY IN THE BLOODY DEVIL ARE YOU HERE?!"Oliver panted while everyone looked at him,he covered his mouth and turn to Arthur. He was still asleep or knocked out in this cause"ja I would like to know too"

"really Gil...you didn't even know why and you let him move in?"

"hey his my bro...beside the awesome me need money too!"Oliver rolled his eyes and turn to them

"...when you lifted the U.S...i was put on every news as a bad father...i didn't mean for this to happen.."

"where were you when It did happen?"

"...i was asleep,i worked very hard and I was tried. The children wanted to stay up...most time I won't..but it was summer and the weekend so.."Alfred grad his hand and hold it tight"...next think I knew the cops were everywhere...and...that's that"

"...is that it?my family got killed because of that!"

"Oliver..."

"NO!my family died...in a blood bath!..and you want me to feel sorry for you!no I would never!you can be sad all you want but I won't!"Francis stood up,Oliver was ready for a hit but all Francis did was pray in French and ran upstairs. Alfred stood up and face Oliver"dude what the hell?!"

"what?!don't tell me what to do you de-"Oliver was thrown into the wall and pin,his arm was hurting and if push more it would bleed"listen...i know you hate me...and what I did was bad...but I never killed them...and I would never hurt Arthur...even if you don't believe me...i just wanted to let you know..."

"um...brother?"everyone turn towards Arthur and Ludwig"Lu..when did ya came in?!"

"i was here...i was in the shower but then I heard some yelling...and when I came down Arthur was laying here"Ludwig helped Arthur up,Arthur looked around and hold his head"ah..."

"by the way...can someone please tell me why some guy is on top of our house?"everyone looked at each other and ran outside beside Oliver,when they went outside they saw Francis top the roof ready to jump. Soon a lot of other people came around,some tried calling the cops but Gilbert stopped them"don't do it!"

"Fran please!"

"does my home look awesome from up there!"everyone tried to yell him to come down but Francis didn't seem to care,he slowly started to pray again and took a big step. Alfred was crying"NO!"

suddenly Francis was grad and pulled in,Oliver pushed him to the ground and drag him inside. He led him to a big bedroom which had black words with the word 'awesome' all over it, Oliver dropped him to the ground and sat on the bed"what the devil were you doing?!"

"...trying to do a worlds a favor"Oliver sighted and patted his back"...love you did nothing wrong..you told Arthur what would happen...and it did...so I'm sorry.."he mumbled

"w-what?"

"you heard me!"he turn his head,Francis stood up and smiled. He sat next to him and felted the warm red sheets"..you know that was the first time you said love to me~"

"i didn't say that!"

"yes you did my gâteau de cerise~"

"whatever"he blushed lightly and stood up from the bed,he was about to leave the room till he felted someone grad him"but..why?"

"...because Arthur been through a lot...and he really does care about you"he turn his head and made a puff face"beside..my cake shop is near by and it would be bad to know someone killed themselves near it!"he removed his hand and lifted the room

outside everyone was happy,Alfred sighted happily and turn to Arthur. Arthur ran off towards the park,Alfred followed him. Ludwig was about to follow as well but he was stopped by his brother"let them go..i think they need some time...and answer's..."


	7. Chapter 7

After an hour of following Arthur around the park the two stop for some air,Arthur still far away from him and Alfred still close by"come on...please?"Arthur shook his head and started to climb a tree,Alfred sighted and started to climb after him. Arthur fell on the arm of the big tree and was about to fall till suddenly Alfred picked him up,he sat him down and calm him down a bit"easy..i just want to talk"

"...fine"Arthur moved far away from him,he put his legs together and close his eyes"..go on"Alfred smiled"thanks"

"so what would you like to say?"

"first off...I'm sorry I lied...i just didn't want you to know..yet"

"and when was yet?!"

"...sorry"he turn towards the park,he took and deep breath and began to speak"look...i didn't kill them,it was all Matthew...see when we heard you were gone we wanted you to stay. Matthew said he got a great plan for you to stay"Arthur eyes tighten"...when he told me we were going to sneak in I didn't want to but he said it was the only way...remember those times I said I was sorry?...yeah that's why"Arthur hand turn into a fist"...should I stop?"

"NO!...i mean no...please.."he looked at him with sad eyes and a blank look,Alfred wanted to stop but he couldn't. Not with that face"...so that night we ask Francis if we could stay up...most times he won't but he let us...so we sneaked in...Mat told me to mark all the picture's...i got anger and marked their faces..."Arthur covered his mouth and started to cry a bit"..a-and...it happen"

"w-what?!"Arthur sod

"..i heard a yell and I didn't know what it was...so I was about to leave till..y-your dad found me...he ask why was I here...and i-i cried...he patted my back and told me it was okay..he seemed..nice"

"..dad was always sweet to kids"he sniffed

"..so he told me he would fix me some milk and call Francis...so he picked me up and took me to the kitchen...it was dark so he put me down and turn on the light...and"

"mother..."

"god it was...crazy!..s-so much red stuff!...i just stood there!...he grad me and was cooing me and saying me and you need to leave...but...then the lights were off again...i started to cry...he shed me and tried to save me...but Mat...he stabbed him...ten times in the chest..."Arthur coughed a bit,he was wanted to vomit"...so I ran...and...you know the rest"

"my god.."he looked down on his lap and began to cry,Alfred patted his shoulder"i know you hate me..and I won't blame you...but I just wanted to let you know what really happen..."

"w-why?"

"i don't know..i-i was scared..you were are everything...i spend my whole childhood locked up in some crazy shit place...i heard some horror stories that you can only read in books...i seen people do a lot of sick things..."

"Alfred.."

"i know I may made your life hell...my is the same too...i can't even look or wear red anymore because of that day...every time I see one I want to cry...god you have no idea whats it like to people think your some monster..."

"kinda"Alfred rise a eyebrow,Arthur looked up at the sky and frown"most people have some much pity for me their scared to talk to me...or just want to use me to make some damn books or movies...i want a normal life...to be free from this nightmare"

"same"he slowly hold Arthur's hand,Arthur flinch a bit but didn't move his hand. The two looked up at the sun with out a word

after Arthur got home Arthur told Oliver the whole story,Oliver looked down at hims feet and frown"poor dear...he was the only one I liked"

"you liked him?"

"the boy can eat a cake"the two laughed a bit till they went quiet again"so...hows Francis doing?"

"his fine..no one called 911 so his good"

"that's good..."

"Gilbert said he wanted me to take me to my doctor"

"Oliver I don't think a d-"

"a family doctor...i went to her for years right after you lifted...i was so lonely"

"you had brothers"

"the ones who hate me"he drank his tea and took in to the dish washer,some steps came upstairs. Arthur and Oliver turned around and see Allistor smiling. He still had cuts and marks all over his body from the fight from last night"..more tea?"

Oliver smiled and ran to him and gave him a big hug,Allistor felted a bit pain from his lower back but he hugged back. Arthur smiled by the warm moment,it was nice to see moments like this and it was sweeter to feel this way too

Arthur thought for a moment about Alfred,should he trust this boy?he did killed his family or was it all just Matthew,either way he can't tell anyone else beside his brother Oliver. If Allistor knew he would kill Alfred by the hour and if he told someone else they would watch Alfred like a bird,either way he must be quiet but if Alfred is here does that mean Matthew is here too?should he really move?maybe he needs to stay close to the shadows...

(hey its me,sorry if its short. Thanks again for the comments and stuff!after this I will be making more but I may need help with it,tell me what would you like to read?)


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple of weeks were bad,no..worse!Alfred went to my school now which made me a bit off,he would sit next to me at lunch and in class. Lucky for me we only have one class together and that was English,the English class was set up with four different grades. Me and Alfred became partners,it scared me a bit because every time I read the horror books I just panic but Alfred always saves me and in the end I do the same. Like in P.E every time he sees the red flag he just drops,its weird...i never felted this way before...

"Arthur...you their?"

"oh sorry.."Arthur put up his books up"lets go"they walked down the hall quiet like always,the two looked at each other and turn away"so..um..the proms soon"

"i know..."

"so I..um..are you going?"Arthur sighted"sadly yes...my brothers are making me"

"oh..why?"

"they don't want me to go to Hetalia master"

"HM!?that's where I want to go!"

"for what?i thought you wanted to be a cow boy"

"i do...well I want to run my own farm..they have business class their"

"..you do know you don't have to take those"

"i know but one step a head huh?"Alfred rub the back of his nick"so..would you-"he was cut of by the sound of his phone,Alfred growled and answer it"hello?...no...no I'm good...who am I with?...um...my friend...he-her name is angel"Arthur rise an eyebrow,why was he lying and who was he lying too?"..no she isn't my girlfriend!"Arthur blushed a bit"no...um...where am I?...at home...yeah...okay...no no that's okay...yeah...thanks...bye"he hang up and sight

"who was that?"

"...Francis you know how he is"he smiled,Arthur smiled back. He could never frown in front of him,the two walked home together

weeks past and Arthur still didn't have a date for prom,he wanted to ask some girls but he really doesn't have a eye on one beside they would only say yes because they would feel sorry for him. The prom was only a week away and he still couldn't find anyone,his friend told him he could come with them but that would be weird since their a couple"Ve...why not come with us?"

"because it would be weird!..and why are you late?"

"oh um...work"the light brown headed boy smirked,they been friends since Arthur moved. He pretty much made them a couple, though Feil was scared of him at first and still is today"what's with that smirk?"

"ahh...nothing!lets go shop!"the two boys walked in the cloths store,Feil already find his suit which was a light red suit with flowers around the side"what do you think?"

"a..bit odd.."

"I'll send a pic to brother"he grad his phone and took a pic of himself and send it"is your brother going?"

"no...he got his paper early so he doesn't have to go...now I think about I don't think he'll go to our last day"

"how did he do that?i thought you had to be super smart?"

"ve I know!but he did it!now his looking for schools in Spain,said he'll move in with a friend their"

"hows you pap feeling about this?"

"his sad...oh he send something!"he phone his phone to see a big fat frown face

**):P**

**you call that a suit!you look like a big fat pasta!**

"ve..."Feil frown,Arthur looked at his phone and huffed. He went to the other side of the store and grad all he need,he handed it to Feil and pushed him into the changing room

after a while Feil came out,he was wearing a light green long sleeve shirt with a black vest and black pants. All the girls were at awe with him and even so of the guys smirked"oh Arthur...this is amazing!"

"glad you like it"

"let me help you!"

"no no..i already have a suit"Feil smiled"i wasn't talking about a suit"he pushed Arthur inside the changing room,Arthur growled and try to open the door but it was locked. Some of the girls giggled outside

after a while Arthur was ready to break down the door,but one of the girls handed him some black pants with holes in them. He was about to say something till she pushed a pair of leggings, the color was form to shape like the British flag. He put the pair on and waited again,one hand him a light red short sleeve shirt with a black vest. He thought it was over till the girl hand him some ear rings and some nickles,he picked out the cross ear rings and a black cross nickles with sliver heart's on the side's. He came out and everyone was wowed by how good he looked,he blushed as the girls giggled. Feil smiled and hugged him

"thank you!"

"for what?"

"for...making our night great"

"hm?"Feil smiled and poke his nose"you'll have to wait and see"

the two lifted the store,they were talking about what they bought and how good it looked. Arthur suddenly felted his phone went off,he check the number to see it was his brother Allistor

**Hey me and Oliver went to the England angles...want to bring your friend?**

Feil nodded happily and the two went off,the night was great for everyone. It seem like old times for Arthur point a view,him and his brothers having a good time and not fighting each other. He almost forgot why they were fighting to began with,they lifted the place and were on the train talking about the food"their pasta was soooo good!"

"i know,their tea wasn't half bad"

"yep lad what did you think Oliver...Oliver?"Oliver was going through his phone texting which was odd,he put his phone away and looked up"what?"

"since when can you text?!"

"oh um...someone showed me"

"who?"

"one of my friend"

"girlfriend?~"Oliver rolled his eyes"yes one of my female friends show me how!...i still hate it though"

"hey maybe-"

"dude!"the two brothers turn,they saw a group of punks looking at Arthur. Oliver sight and turn back to the two boys while Allistor heard them whisper"that's him!"

"who?"

"you know..the one in America who babysit that devil child!"

"oh yeah"

"man I thought someone who went through that would be a pill head!"

"he looks fine to me"the other boy smirked"yeah you got that right..._Fine~"_Allistor growled,Oliver hold on to his hand and hold it tight"is that is mom?"

"who?"

"the one in the pink hair"

"no you ass his mom died remember!"

"oh yeah"

"whoever that person is...they got a nice ass"the group smirked,Allistor tens up a bit. Oliver still holding his hand

the train stopped and they went off,lucky for them Arthur didn't hear what the group was saying. The three dropped Feil off and went on home,Arthur smiled and went on to bed"dear..."

"god I hate kids..."

"want some wine?"he grad a bottle and started to fix a glass"i thought you hated wine"

"no...i hate beer..but yes I do but..for what I heard I need a drink"he hand him a glass and sat down,the two drank their drink quietly"this test good...like Franny"

"y-yeah.."

"you know in away..i feel sorry for him...he worked hard for those kids...the funny thing is that brat...i use to like him"he finished his glass and fix him another"yes...i hated him for that"

"ye...i never hated him...his brat hell yea...but never him"Oliver looked down and smiled"remember how you use to try to get me off of him every time he try to touch Arthur.."

"oh yeah...and you use to cuddle next to him...i never really understand why you hated him"he finished his glass and got up"going to bed?"

"yeah...tommore is a big day..so don't stay up lad"he kiss his head and went off to bed,Oliver pull out his phone. He pushed a number and waited for an answer"_Oui?"_

"h-hello...Francis"

"_oh..why are you calling so late?"_

"i-i just needed to t-talk..."

"_...are you crying?"_

"...y-yes.."he whipped the tears away from his eyes

"_oh my dear..tell me what happen"_

it was odd,the two end up talking about everything. Oliver talked about the train and how he felted,after that he just talked about his day. It was odd but he felted happy telling Francis all of his thought's,he even liked listening to his. When they were done talking it was already close to morning,Oliver looked out and smiled. Maybe he should stop acting and start living


	9. Chapter 9

(hello my readers,sorry its been a while. My browsers got missed up because of my older sister :( so yeah...oh with it!)

the next day seem nice for Arthur,the classes Arthur had were a bit fast so he was pretty good. Arthur still tried looking for a date but with Alfred around he didn't look much,Alfred was really good to him. Their were times when he was scared of him and even try to leave him but he so started to feel...like his old self"hey Arthur?"

"what is it?"

"about prom..."

"yeah?"

"um..w-would you think they let me go?"Arthur smiled"silly of course they will!we have three proms,one for winter,one for spring and this is kinda a goodbye to all the students. Everyone gets to go"

"so..why didn't you go last year?and the year before that?"

"..well...i was just...not into it...i guess"he bit his lips,he remember last year. It was pretty bad,he had a lot of nightmares and panic attacks. It wasn't till this year they stop"so...who you going with?"

"no one..why?"

"um-"the bell rang,Arthur smiled to Alfred and waved good bye. Since they only had one class they don't get to spend time with each other as much

the next class was Math which Arthur didn't care for it much,he look out the window and saw Alfred running with the rest. It was odd but Alfred doesn't look like himself as a child,beside the glasses he wear and his cow lick he looks so different. Not in a bad way either

he took off his glasses and whip the sweat off his face,he smiled and winked at a few girls. It was weird to think he was in a camp and on the news for murder,with a face and body like that he looked like a model"Mr Kirkland"

"y-yes?"

"would you be so kind as to run something for me,i would ask someone else but as you see most of the class is asleep!"Arthur look around his glass,his class was known as one of the dumb or to put it in to words 'the low student class.' some were playing on their phones or just talking,Arthur was a little anger when he was put in this class"o-okay"

"thank you,i want you to go to outside and give this to Mr. M"he nodded and go,he looked at the note while he was walking outside"yo Arthur!" 

"Alfred hush!"

"why?we're outside"Mr. M turn to were Alfred was walking to"Mr Jones!"

"y-yes?" 

"go back now!"Alfred nodded and went back running. Arthur walk over to the big strong teacher and hand him the note"oh?this from my wife?"

"y-your wife?!"

"yeah you know Mr. M and Mrs. Mark"

"oh..so that's what the M stays for"

"hm..say since your here would you mind putting some boxes up?i would let one of the kids do it but their almost done with their running"

"alright"Arthur picked some of the boxes up and put them up,some were very heavy,he was carrying the last heavy one till he trip over a rock. He landed face down on some rocks"hey kid you okay?"

"yes I'm fine"some blood were running down his nose,the old teacher helped him up"can one of ya help him go to the Nurse?"

"me!"Alfred ran up to him and help him walk,it was odd feeling towards Arthur. Alfred made him led down on him and hold his side. He kinda felt safe"so..you okay?"

"yes I'm okay"the two reach the Nurse Office,he really was fine but never the less the Nurse checked on him and he was good to go"just wait here and I'll write you a note to class,for now just lay down but don't sleep"she smiled and walked on leaving the two boys,Arthur smiled and lay down. Alfred was sitting near his bed"so...your nose okay?"

"yeah she put some stuff in their so it won't bleed but my mouth test weird"

"yeah but don't worry the test will past"

"how would you know?"

"i use to bleed through my mouth and nose"the room was like a graveyard,how could he said that so coldly like it was nothing?what happen to him in those camps?what happen to him"hey A-"his phone started to go off"man!"

"go ahead I'll wait"Alfred nodded and went out the room,Arthur close his eyes. Even though he was out he could still hear his big mouth

"no...look man I just...please don't...i know I know but...what?you didn't?!...how?!...do they know?...oh...how long?...really?"

"_wondering who his talking to?" _

"look dude I got to go!...yes I'm still in school...yes I'll remember...bye"Arthur eyes open as Alfred came in"the frog?"

"yeah you know him!Haha..."

"you okay?"

"Arthur.."before he could speak he was pin to the bed,Alfred look down at him with a smiled"would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"o-oh my god!"

"Arthur?"his panic attack was coming,he needed to leave. He pushed him off and ran as fast as he could, lucky Math was the last class so he could go home

he ran and ran and all he could last see was Alfred standing outside calling his name,he must of ran so fast because before he knew it he was home. Oliver was on the phone before he ask Arthur,but Arthur still ran upstairs and not paying mind on Oliver or his older brother. He lay on his bed and began to cry,why would he ask something like that?why?they were find as they were?but what made him scared was that he really wanted to go

(yep this is it for now,i hope to write more!see yea!)


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur looked at his phone for an hour,should he do it?why him?he was his babysitter for god sakes!but then again wouldn't a lot of teens have this type of dream?he pressed the number's and waited

"**hello?"**

"it's me...my answer is yes"

"**r-really?!god thank you so much!"**

"hush up you git..and meet me their around 8:30 do not leave me or go eat some junk food!"

"**what about Sonic?"**he giggled and hang up,so this is it. He was going to prom with a date,this should be fun

the next night it was prom,everyone was rocking out and cops and teachers were out everywhere. Arthur walked down wearing what he got at the mall,Oliver was taking picture's while Feil and Ludwig were talking to his brother"so hows that job girly boy?"

"oh I stop working their"

"really?so why you work their?saving money for a car or something?"

"no..but we'll find out tonight"he giggled,Arthur walked over to them and led them out while trying to leave without Oliver crying"he grow up so fast.."

"why you crying?your the same age!"

"i know it's just-"his phone started to go off,he walked out the back door and answer"hello?" 

"**O-Oliver it's me..i want to see you"**

"oh Francis I told you that dinner was a-"

"**please!...i just need someone"**Oliver sighted"alright..but no funny things"

"**thank you mon lapin rose~"**

"meet me in the back of the house"he hang up and looked up,oh how this night would be a pain

an half hour later Francis ran through the gate,he was holding pink roses and a wine bottle. He sat down with Oliver and hand him the roses"oh..thank you"

he smiled as the two share a glass of wine,the two laughed and talked. Francis found a job in a baking store but on of the co-workers notice who he was and long story short he was fired before he could even do the job,he was heart broken and it didn't help when the co-workers were talking about Matthew like his was some blood sucker

Oliver only nodded and fix him some more wine"i know what you are talking about..that store is a rank anyway,had dry cakes and so more"

"oh..but still"

"...you know this kinda remind me of my childhood"

"Oliver.."

"when I was a baby...my brother's were tough on Arthur and I,they would hit us and make us fall. I was a little child when they try to push Arthur done the stairs,i got in the way and fell...i hit my head pretty hard..to hard"he push his glass"Arthur also fell too but not that bad,he did got some head problems with the seeing fairies and whatnot's..but me...i was mad as a hatter..so I couldn't be with other children because I was dangers..which was stupid because I love children!always wanted one!..so...that's why I'm also by Arthur side...and Allistor who pushed me felted sorry for me..and here I am"

Francis couldn't help but feel sorry for him,yeah in the past he was a pain but then again so were the rest. He came closer to him and did something he never would have done,hugged him. Oliver flinch a bit but soon hugged him back"what the bloody hell!"

the two turn and saw Allistor in a heat of anger"oh b-brother!"

"don't bloody brother me!why is the frog here!"

"to talk"

"not what I meant"

"l-look he will leave okay?"

"no tell me why his here!...is his son here too!?"

"no!" 

"A-Alfred is"

"What?!"

"and his going to prom with Arthur"

"WHAT?!"

Oliver was trying to calm down his brother while Francis tell his story,oh how this is going to be a pain and It was a lovely night too. The two men started to fight while Oliver was calming down the two idiot's,he just hopes Arthur having a bitter time with his date better then his

meanwhile Arthur and the two were riding down to Romance Hotel which is where the prom would be healed,since Hetalia is more of a program than a school they do their prom's in hotel's then their own schools. Which was fine because most of the kid's were 18 or 19

the two walked in the Hotel,the Hotel was full of light's. The Hotel was known for bring lovers together and for the other reason's,the walls were dark red and the furniture were red or gold and on top of the main hall were white candles. The two walked over to the desk and checked in"you two?"

"yeah we want to do it-"

"hush!we are in public!"the two smaller boys giggled"i see Alfred so see ya on the dance floor!"he wave good bye and ran over to Alfred,Alfred fixed his tie and smiled"hey!"

"hello..you look great in a black suit"

"ya think so?"he show off the black suit and the light pink tie"you look better"

"please I look like a rock star"

"i know!make the rest of us look like stupid followers"

"oh hush..lets go!"he grad his arm and walk to the main hall,his chest was hurting. Was this a good idea?he did kinda killed his parent's but then again he said he didn't but what if he just lied?

The two got on the dance floor,the mall room was pretty big for a group of teens. They made it look like some kinda ball or something,some of the student's even wear mask. The music started out fast and pop,then rocking roll,and then slow dancing. Arthur was about to go till Alfred spend him around"come on...scared of some slow dance?"

"shut up"they hold each other and started to go nice and slow,they looked at each other eyes and then they kiss. The kiss was fast and sweet but then soon turn to slow and lust,the kiss didn't last long and the two look like they were out of breath"would you like to..get a room?"

"i-i"should he?he just started to hang out with him but then again he does know him his whole life and his brothers did say to go for it if he felted like it,maybe this was his path"yes.."


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver,Allistor,and Francis all went to Gilbert's house to check on something's. Allistor wanted to see for himself if Matthew was here or not because god knows he not going to trust Oliver nor frog face"hey dude!"

"shut up"he push Gilbert out of the way and went upstairs"what's up with him?"

"long story..."Allistor look through room to room but none looked like the brat's room,till he reach to the end. He slowly made his way to it,it said 'no one come in without knocking' he smirked and slowly opening the door

Alfred push open the door while holding Arthur,the two were out it since the dance. Arthur was kissing and moaning out,Alfred close the door and pin Arthur to a wall

the room was all red and gold,the bed was a king size with golden chain around the side. The lights were deem so it was not bright. The bathroom was in another room which was close to the bed,Alfred led Arthur to the bed and slowly start taking his cloths off"oh Alfred.."

"Arthur.."the two kissed again,Arthur look up and saw some light's hanging. He smiled"beautiful.."

"yeah..like you"

"g-git!"

"HAHA!"the two slowly started to take their cloths off as they made out

Allistor looked around the room,it was dark and smelled like a fast food place. The room oddly was clean or less close to clean,he look through all his stuff and found nothing. Till he found another phone

Alfred rub some lube on his hand's,he looked at Arthur as he rub off. Arthur blushed and grad some for himself,he rub the inside of him. He hissed a bit since he never done this before,it felted odd. Alfred saw this and kiss him"it's okay..."

"easy for you to say!"

"come on let me help"he bend down and slowly started to finger him,Arthur yell out. He was using two. The pain began to grow,is this how men do it?

Alfred moved around,Arthur felted some presser around an area. A spotted area,he soon felted more pleasure then pain. He bend his back and led out a long moan"you ready?"

"y-yeah.."he graded him legs,he kissed each of them and wrap them around his waist"how do you know all this?"

"I saw this happen once...but it was different.."

"how so?"

"he was drugged..."

"Alfred.."he hand his hands through his cheek,Alfred smiled and kiss his hands"ready?"

"I said yes!"

"okay..okay jeez take a chill pill"

Allistor called out for Francis,the two walked in"see this?!"

"Allistor.."

"shut up!"he turn to Oliver with anger in his eyes,Oliver shut his mouth and looked down"hey!be nice!it's not his fa-"

"no it's yours now tell me why he lifted his phone?!"

"his phone?"

"aye"

Alfred slowly thrust inside of him,the walls around were to tight and blood was slowly rushing out. Arthur hold on to a pillow and covered his mouth,the pain was too great for him. He felted like he was being ripped apart"shit!"

"A-Alfred!"he cooed him and rubbed his back"it's okay...I'll wait"

Francis looked at the phone,it was red with a mark of a tree or a bear. He look up at Allistor with worried eyes"he..doesn't have a phone"

"what?"

"I never gave him one..."

Arthur soon got used to the pain and nodded,Alfred slowly started to thrust. It was still hard because of how tight he was but the lube and sadly the blood helped,Arthur closed his eyes as tear's ran down"f-faster.."

the room was quiet,Gilbert walked in seeing everyone standing. He looked at the phone that Allistor was holding"did he forget his phone again?"

"again?"

"you knew he had one?!"

"yeah Francis..you got him one remember?you called him like every two days"

he started to thrust faster and harder,all you can hear in the room was moan's and the bed. Arthur hold on to the pillow with dear life,he felted it coming. He open his eyes to see Alfred,his face was red and sweating. He smiled and kissed his cheek

"what do you mean I?I didn't get him a phone!"

"but I saw him before he lifted talking to you..."

"who else would talk to him?!"

Alfred hold on to Arthur,he was about to reach his climax and so was Arthur. The two kissed each other,Arthur yell out his name as he reach his climax. White seed's were on his chest and some on Alfred's

"um...guy's?"

"Oliver do not ta-"

"look!"

Alfred reach his,Arthur felted the seed's deep inside of him. Alfred lay on top of him,both panting like crazy. Arthur smiled and slowly got up,he saw some blood on the bed. He got up and walked to the bathroom"I'll be back "he graded his cloths and closed the door

"what is it!"Oliver walked over and pointed to a dresser,nothing was odd about beside their was a handle on top of near the mirror. Oliver looked at everyone and nodded,he slowly pull the handle. A small door open with something falling out,he picked it up from the ground"Don't forget the plan?"

"what?"

"it's in red marker"

"what about the other side?"Oliver flip it back and gasp

Alfred sat up and watch the room,he could hear Arthur singing in the shower. He sight and grad his cloths,he doesn't care if his sweaty and or smell. He has to get Arthur and everyone out of here before they get hurt

he put his shirt on as he walk out of the room,he looked around to see anyone was near. There seem to be no on in the hallway

Arthur got out of the shower,he felted amazing. Beside the fact his ass hurt's and he lost his V-card, he graded his cloths and slowly start putting them on"Alfred want a shower?"

he heard a click sound,he first thought he lifted till he heard his voice"no I okay"

"it's I'm okay you git~"he fixed his hair and slowly open the door,the room was darker then before. Did he wanted to go round two?he looked around and didn't see Alfred,he made his way through the door. Maybe he was waiting outside?

"Arthur"

"Alfred?"

"I'm over here"

"oh..turn the lights on...I-I'm kinda scared"

"don't be I'm here!I am the hero after all"he smiled and made his way around the room,he saw a shadow near the window. That must be him!he walked over to him"their you are!"

"git"he kissed him,Arthur smiled. His life for once was great but something was off,his lips were cold and his hand were too"Alfred?"

the lights got turn back on and so was Arthur nightmare,the man holding him had long curly hair and black mark's around his eyes. His smiled was creepy and evil and his eyes were not sea blue but cold blue"hey Arthur..remember me?

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(yep here it is,sorry if it seem rushed or pushed together. I tried my best,the small lines you see or cut off so you won't get confused)


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur backed away from him,how could this happen?!he was in America!and how did he find him?!Matthew smiled,he was a lot taller then Arthur and by judging by his arms stronger too"whats wrong?"

"h-how did you?"

"oh?my bro didn't tell ya"

"tell me what?"

"see..I've been calling him since he got here,all those calls was me..I couldn't just pop out of the blue..least not yet~"

"b-but how!"

"oh it was sooo hard!finding you was kinda easy but as for the rest...lets say a few blood was made"Arthur panic,he has to leave!he kicked his leg and ran off"you can run but can't hide!"

he was right,his legs were still hurting and his back was in pain. But he could find some help,if he could reach the downstairs hall he could go to prom and search a teacher!yeah that's his plan!all he has to do is...

"Arthur!ve~"

_oh no.._

"where have you been?me and Ludwig been looking for ya!"

"shh!"he push Feli into a room and locked the door,he hide under the bed"come on!"

"is this some kinda of game?"before Arthur could answer the door was slam open,Arthur gasp and pointed to the bathroom but Feli was so scared he didn't see him

Matthew looked around and saw the brow headed kid,he saw him once hanging out with Arthur on the bus. Were they lovers?!he walk closer to him and pin him to the wall"where is he?!"

"h-he?!"

"yes!Arthur you shit!"

"I-I"

"tell me now or.."he pin a knife to his chest,where the his heart was. He turn to where Arthur was at,tears ran through his cheek. He mouth a few words saying just tell him but Feli smiled and mouth back

_Thank you.._

"sorry..but I do no-"before he could finish his words the knife cut through his skin and into his heart,Arthur scream out in bloody murder. Matthew heard this and went under the bed

lucky for Arthur he ran out before he got the chance to take him,Matthew ran after him. Feli was watching the whole thing,he looked down at his chest. Blood was coming out fast,he tried to speak but couldn't. The pain was to great,least he got one last look at his friend before he lifted. He slowly close his eyes and went on to a deep forever sleep

Arthur ran as fast as he could,he needs to find a teacher and fast!he stop near a window when he look outside,it was Francis and Oliver!and some cops,they must had known!he was going to be saved!"Arthur!"

"AHH!"

"shh!"Alfred walked over to him and hugged him,he rocked him and kissed his cheek"I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to.."

"why?.."

"he broke me out of that awful camp...he told me if we get you back we can be a family..I didn't want that..till he"

"murder someone?"

"how did you?"

"he killed my friend..."

"...sorry"

"look if you help me and turn yourself in...I'll forgive you"Alfred looked at Arthur,he saw sadness and fear. He slowly nodded and led Arthur the way

everyone was outside,the teacher's were taking roll and making sure everyone was okay. Ludwig watch as everyone was panicking,he turn to see Oliver and Francis running in"whats going on?" 

"wheres Arthur?!"

"I-I don't know"

"brother!"

"Matthew!"the two ran inside and all Ludwig could do was watch

as the two walk downstairs Alfred looked around,Arthur find it uneasy for him and the fact he didn't seem okay with the whole idea of going back made him more stressed. Suddenly a loud bang came through the walls,Matthew was holding a big axes"run!"

the two ran downstairs to the ball room,everyone was gone. Alfred locked the door's and turn to Arthur,he was crying and what seem to be like praying. He walk closer to him and hugged him tight"this is all my doing!"

"no its not..."

"yes it is!Feliciano would be alive right now!"

"no its me...I know a why to end this..but before I do...I want you to have something"he pull out a small book from his pocket,the book was red and had a big rose in the middle"Sleeping Beauty..."

"remember?your favor book..."

"Alfred.."

"I love you...even if you hate me...I will always love you.."he kissed Arthur one more time,Arthur slowly started to kiss back. The two smiled at each other"now go through the window"

Arthur nodded and walked through the window's,the were tall and small but he could fit through. He jump over the bar's and jump out,he fell out some rose's and landed on his arm. He yell out enough to let people hear him

a team of doctor's pull him out,he watch at the Hotel. He was wondering what he was about to do,he look around and saw Ludwig. He was looking for his boyfriend till a team came up to him and whisper in his ears,he fell to his knees and yelled

Arthur turn and saw a black body bag near him,he walk closer to it and saw it was Feliciano,he didn't look dead but more like his asleep. He saw something in his pocket and pull it out"my god.."

Ludwig walk over to him and looked,it was a black box and inside a gold ring. He also pull out a note,Ludwig graded it and readied it carefully

_Dear Ludwig _

_I know you been through a lot with me,I'm not good with fighting,being smart,or...anything and yet you still love me. You and Arthur are the only friend's I got in the world and I love you both for it,sorry I'm being silly. Just meet me in our room,I want to ask you something~_

"my god.."Ludwig turn to the Hotel,he was about to run towards it till a big flam came through. The fire grew and grew,everyone gasp and ran towards safely"brother come on!"

"but-"Francis came running through with Oliver in his arms,his arms were burn and his hair was on fire. A team walk over to him and help him out but he won't let go of Oliver"Francis did you see Alfred?!"

"non...I'm sorry..."Arthur fell to his knees,his love. His one true love he had was now gone,everything he remember doing with him came to him. The books,movie's,play time,all of that is now gone!

They were send home that night,Arthur's arm was fine and Francis burn were not to bad. Oliver had a panic attack so he was send home,Francis stayed and watch over him. Arthur could see he loved him

Arthur went to his room,he was all over the news again and this time Alfred was dead. He was found in the kitchen with a lighter and some gas tank,he dead at that moment but he dead with a smiled. On the walls it said 'I'm your Hero Artie',they still haven't found Matthew body

Arthur cried himself to sleep,everything he loved was now gone but what made him sadder was the fact he still didn't hate Matthew. He even hope he was still alive"Arthur~"

"huh?!"a hand grad him from behind and drag him to the closet,Allistor walked in his room. He couldn't yell out,a knife was pin to his face and a hand was covering his mouth. Matthew kissed Arthur's cheek,Allistor didn't go near the bed. He sighted and close the door. Matthew carefully open the door,when the knife was away he kicked him and tried to run"no!"

"stop let me go!"he grad his legs and pull him close to the window"come on!"

"please!"a bang,a loud bang came through the room. Francis was standing their with Oliver next to him and a gun at gunpoint,Matthew fell to the ground but didn't make a sound. Oliver ran over to him and started to stab him with a cooking knife,the stab's were small but it got the job done. Francis walked over to Arthur and hugged him"shh..its okay...his gone"

"no..his never going to be gone..."

years past since that day,Arthur went to Hetalia like he wanted with Ludwig with him. Ludwig was never the same again,he never smiled and he always cooked pasta. He went to see some help but to this day he still wears that ring,Allistor moved to America with Arthur and got a job at some daycare. He save up his money to go back to England,as for Oliver and Francis well he got his dream job and dream lover. Though Oliver still puts sleeping pills in his cupcakes,their even planing on getting married soon. Arthur still goes to the old Hotel and lay rose's on it,it was know called the Hero hotel because of Alfred

(that's it!i hope you like it!yeah I had to kill a few off sorry :))


End file.
